basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Moses Malone
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"|' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: right;" | |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" | |- |- Personal information |- Born |Moses Eugene Malone March 23, 1955 Petersburg, Virginia |- Died |September 13, 2015 (aged 60) Norfolk, Virginia |- Nationality | American |- Physical stats |- Listed height | 6 ft 10 in (2.08 m) |- Listed weight | 260 lbs (118 kg) |- Career information |- High school | Petersburg (Petersburg, Virginia) |- NBA Draft | 1974 / Round: 3 |- Playing career | 1974–1995 |- Position |Center |- Career history |- |1974-1975 |Utah Stars |- |1975–1976 |Spirits of St. Louis |- |1976 |Buffalo Braves |- |1976–1982 |Houston Rockets |- |1982–1986 |Philadelphia 76ers |- |1986–1988 |Washington Bullets |- |1988–1991 |Atlanta Hawks |- |1991–1993 |Milwaukee Bucks |- |1993–1994 |Philadelphia 76ers |- |1994–1995 |San Antonio Spurs |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:left;"| *NBA champion (1983) *NBA Finals MVP (1983) *3× NBA Most Valuable Player (1979, 1982, 1983) *12× NBA All-Star (1978–1989) *ABA All-Star (1975) *4× All-NBA First Team (1979, 1982, 1983, 1985) *4× All-NBA Second Team (1980, 1981, 1984, 1987) *NBA All-Defensive First Team (1983) *NBA All-Defensive Second Team (1979) *ABA All-Rookie Team (1975) *6× NBA rebounding leader (1979, 1981–1985) *NBA's 50th Anniversary All-Time Team *ABA All-Time Team *No. 2 retired by Philadelphia 76ers *No. 24 retired by Houston Rockets *Mr. Basketball USA (1974) |} Moses Eugene Malone (March 23, 1955 – September 13, 2015) was an American basketball player who played in both the American Basketball Association and the National Basketball Association. He was a 12-time NBA All-Star, 8-time All-ABA Team selection and won an NBA championship with the Philadelphia 76ers in 1983. Early life Malone was born in Petersburg, Virginia. He was an only child, raised alone by his mother, Mary. His father was kicked out of their home by his mother due to his alcohol use. Malone's father then moved to Texas. Malone attended Petersburg High School, where he played basketball. ABA career NBA career NBA career statistics Regular season |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Utah (ABA) | 83 || – || 38.6 || .571 || .000 || .635 || 14.6 || 1.0 || 1.0 || 1.5 || 18.8 |- | style="text-align:left"| | style="text-align:left;"| St. Louis (ABA) | 43 || – || 27.2 || .512 || .000 || .612 || 9.6 || 1.3 || 0.6 || 0.7 || 14.3 |- | style="text-align:left"| | style="text-align:left;"| Buffalo | 2 || – || 3.0 || .000 || .000 || .000 || 0.5 || 0.0 || 0.0 || 0.0 || 0.0 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Houston | 80 || – || 31.3 || .480 || .000 || .693 || 13.4 || 1.1 || 0.8|| 2.3 || 13.5 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Houston | 59 || – || 35.7 || .499 || .330 || .718 || 15.0 || 0.5 || 0.8 || 1.3 || 19.4 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Houston | bgcolor="CFECEC"|82* || – || bgcolor="CFECEC"|41.3* || .540 || – || .739 || bgcolor="CFECEC"|'17.6'* || 1.8 || 1.0 || 1.5 || 24.8 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Houston | 82 || – || 38.3 || .502 || .000 || .719 || 14.5 || 1.8 || 1.0 || 1.3 || 25.8 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Houston | 80 || – || 40.6 || .522 || .333 || .757 || bgcolor="CFECEC"|14.8* || 1.8 || 1.0 || 1.9 || 27.8 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Houston | 81 ||''' 81''' || bgcolor="CFECEC"|'42.0' || .519 || .000 || .762 || bgcolor="CFECEC"|14.7* || 1.8 || 0.9 || 1.5 || 31.1 |- | style="text-align:left;background:#afe6ba;"| † | style="text-align:left;"| Philadelphia | 78 || 78 || 37.5 || .501 || .000 || .761 || bgcolor="CFECEC"|15.3* || 1.3 || 1.1 || 2.0|| 24.5 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Philadelphia | 71 || 71 || 36.8 || .483 || .000 || .750 || bgcolor="CFECEC"|13.4* || 1.4 || 1.0 || 1.5 || 22.7 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Philadelphia | 79 || 79 || 37.4 || .469 || .000 || .815 || bgcolor="CFECEC"|13.1* || 1.6 || 0.8 || 1.6 || 24.6 |- | style="text-align:left;| | style="text-align:left;"| Philadelphia | 74 || 74 || 36.6 || .458 || .000 || .787 || 11.8 || 1.2 || 0.9 || 1.0 || 23.8 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Washington | 73 || 70 || 34.1 || .454 || .000 || .824 || 11.3 || 1.6 || 0.8|| 1.3 || 24.1 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Washington | 79 || 78 || 34.1 || .487 || .286 || .788 || 11.2 || 1.4 || 0.7 || 0.9 || 20.3 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Atlanta | 81 || 80 || 35.5 || .491 || .000 || .789 || 11.8 || 1.4 || 1.0 || 1.2 || 20.2 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Atlanta | 81 || 81 || 33.8 || .480 || .111 || .781 || 10.0 || 1.6 || 0.6 || 1.0 || 18.9 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Atlanta | 82 || 15 || 23.3 || .468 || .000 || .831 || 8.1 || 0.8 || 0.4 || 0.9 || 10.6 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Milwaukee | 82 || 77 || 30.6 || .474 || .375 || .786 || 9.1 || 1.1 || 0.9 || 0.8 || 15.6 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Milwaukee | 11 || 0 || 9.5 || .310 || .000 || .774 || 4.2 || 0.6 || 0.1 || 0.7 || 4.5 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Philadelphia | 55 || 0 || 11.2 || .440 || .000 || .769 || 4.1 || 0.6 || 0.2 || 0.3 || 5.3 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| San Antonio | 17 || 0 || 8.8 || .371 || .500 || .688 || 2.7 || 0.4 || 0.1 || 0.2 || 2.9 |- class="sortbottom" | style="text-align:center;" colspan=2| Career | 1455 || 784 || 34.0 || .495 || .096 || .760 || 12.3 || 1.3 || 0.8 || 1.3 || 20.3 Playoffs |- | style="text-align:left;"|1975 | style="text-align:left;"| Utah (ABA) | 6 || – || 39.2 || .638 || – || .667 || 17.5 || 1.5 || 0.0 || 1.5 || 22.7 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 1977 | style="text-align:left;"| Houston | 12 || – || 43.2 || .500 || – || .692 || 16.9 || 0.6 || 1.1 || 1.8 || 18.8 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 1979 | style="text-align:left;"| Houston | 2 || – || 39.0 || .528 || – || .722 || 20.5 || 1.0 || 0.5 || 4.0 || 24.5 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 1980 | style="text-align:left;"| Houston | 7 || – || 39.3 || .536 || .000 || .767 ||13.9 || 1.0 || 0.6 || 2.3 || 25.9 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 1981 | style="text-align:left;"| Houston | 21 || – ||'45.5' || .479 || .000 || .712 || 14.5 || 1.7 || 0.6 || 1.6 || 26.8 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 1982 | style="text-align:left;"| Houston | 3 || – || 45.3 || .433 || – || .933 ||17.0 || 3.3 || 0.7 || 0.7 || 24.0 |- | style="text-align:left;background:#afe6ba;"| 1983† | style="text-align:left;"| Philadelphia | 13 || – || 40.3 || .536 || .000 || .717 || 15.8 || 1.5 || 1.5 || 1.9 || 26.0 |- | style="text-align:left;"|1984 | style="text-align:left;"| Philadelphia | 5 || – || 42.4 || .458 || – || .969 || 13.8 || 1.4 || 0.6 || 2.2 || 21.4 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 1985 | style="text-align:left;"| Philadelphia | 13 || 13 || 38.8 || .425 || .000 || .796 || 10.6 || 1.8 || 1.3 || 1.7 || 20.2 |- | style="text-align:left;"|1987 | style="text-align:left;"| Washington | 3 || 3 || 38.0 || .447 || – || .952 || 12.7 || 1.7 || 0.0 || 1.0 || 20.7 |- | style="text-align:left"| 1988 | style="text-align:left;"| Washington | 5 || 5 || 39.6 || .462 || .000 || .825 || 11.2 || 1.4 || 0.6 || 0.8 || 18.6 |- | style="text-align:left"| 1989 | style="text-align:left;"| Atlanta | 5 || 5 || 39.4 || .500 || 1.000 || .784 || 12.0 || 1.8 || 1.4 || 0.8 || 21.0 |- | style="text-align:left;"|1991 | style="text-align:left;"| Atlanta | 5 || 0 || 16.8 || .200 || .000 || .929 || 6.2 || 0.6 || 0.4 || 0.2 || 4.2 |- class="sortbottom" | style="text-align:center;" colspan=2| Career | 100 || 26 || 40.3 || .487 || .143 || .756 || 14.0 || 1.5 || 0.8 || 1.6 || 22.1 Category:Born in 1955 Category:American basketball players Category:Centers Category:Retired Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Players who wear/wore number 22 Category:Players who wear/wore number 13 Category:Players who wear/wore number 20 Category:Players who wear/wore number 21 Category:Players who wear/wore number 24 Category:Players who wear/wore number 2 Category:Players who wear/wore number 4 Category:Players who wear/wore number 8 Category:Players who won the NBA Championship Category:Los Angeles Clippers players Category:Houston Rockets players Category:Philadelphia 76ers players Category:Washington Wizards players Category:Atlanta Hawks players Category:Milwaukee Bucks players Category:San Antonio Spurs players Category:Utah Stars players Category:Spirit of St. Louis players Category:Died in 2015 Category:NBA Finals Most Valuable Player Award Winners Category:National Basketball Association All-Stars Category:National Basketball Association players with retired numbers Category:American Basketball Association players Category:Naismith Memorial Basketball Hall of Fame inductees Category:Basketball Hall of Famers